


a christmas blessing

by lovelybeam



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sormik Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybeam/pseuds/lovelybeam
Summary: Sorey is stuck working in a coffee shop on Christmas Day, and another lonely soul comes in unexpected.





	a christmas blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicInnocenc @ Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DemonicInnocenc+%40+Twitter).



> This is a gift for DemonicInnocenc @ Twitter! Sorry it took a little longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy! :) Keep a look out in your mail, as well  
> I hope everyone had a good holiday season, and happy new years!

Sorey loved the holidays. He loved the feeling of holiday cheer that reverberated through his veins, the smell of the cinnamon and balsam mingling harmoniously in the air; the feeling of the cold winter air nipping at his skin. He couldn’t help but feel excitement coursing through him as he looked out the window and saw the first signs of snowfall. 

Sorey even didn’t mind being stuck alone in a coffee shop on Christmas, working the shift that nobody dared to volunteer for. He couldn’t even be bothered to be down while slaving away at a espresso machine, especially with him being surrounded in holiday spirit on this cold day. He loved seeing the mistletoe dangling on the door frame, from hearing the light humming of holiday carols over the speaker, to smelling the fragrant Christmas tree decked from top to bottom with ornaments and tinsel. 

The boy did have twangs of loneliness stab at him every so often while he remembered that he was not with his loved ones on this holiday. He always tried to push these feelings down, as Sorey’s spirit was the type that was difficult to beat down, his heart was always steadfast and unwavering; always seeing the positive in any given situation. He loved seeing all of the different people who walked into the coffee shop each and every day, and he adored the different walks of life that each and every person came from. They all had their own stories and their own circumstances. He remembered each customer and their stories particularly fondly: their friendly hellos and casual chit-chat warmed him on this cold, December day. That one feeling always came back to gnaw at him, no matter how many people came and went. While the company was nice, most conversations were short and brief. 

Sorey craved and yearned for something more.

The barista could not help but sigh in relief as the morning rush came and gone. While he loved his job, he could not deny that fatigue began to overcome him and he was looking forward to being able to finally take a much needed and deserved break. Sorey untied the apron that hugged around his torso and threw it haphazardly onto the countertop. He hummed to himself as he turned around to wash his hands, his back facing toward the storefront. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he heard a oh-so-familiar song ring out of the speaker in the coffee shop. His soft, gentle hums eventually evolved into words, and his voice lightly carried through the coffee shop as he sang. He began to sing the first few lines of a well known Christmas tune as he swayed his hips gently side to side in beat with the lyrics. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” he sang, his voice ringing in his ears. “There is just one thing I need,” he continued happily, grabbing one of the spoons used for mixing the syrup into the drinks he crafted. He brought it to his mouth, making a makeshift microphone and continued to sing freely, all cares in the world thrown haphazardly behind him. “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,” he continued. He felt a bit more brave in his solidarity of working a holiday alone, and allowed his voice to ring out louder. “I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know,” he carried on, animatedly clutching the fabric of his shirt in front of his heart. He brought the spoon to his mouth once more, using his other hand to reach in front of him. His finger pointed at the imaginary object of his affections, the one who he was dedicated his heartfelt holiday solo to. 

“Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is-”

The last stanza of Sorey’s holiday solo was cut oh so abruptly short, as he heard a cough echo in the small confines of the coffee shop. The color drained from his face, and his heart dropped to his stomach in embarrassment. He could not even dare to turn around to see the owner of the voice that made him feeling so exposed, the flushing he felt that encompassed his whole body could have melted snow caps and ended this cold winter’s day.

“Sorry to interrupt you,” the owner of the voice said. “I didn’t realize you were on break,” he continued, trying his best to contain his laughter. His giggle rang in his ears pleasurably, and Sorey quickly deduced that the voice was something that he wouldn’t mind hearing in hushed whispers every morning against his ear. Sorey shook his head quickly, and he turned about face to properly meet his customer. 

“But yet again,” the owner of the voice said, “aren’t you supposed to make sure the shop is empty and lock up before you go on break?” 

At that snide remark, Sorey’s head snapped quickly to finally see the person who had been presented (unintentionally, of course) with Sorey’s impromptu concert. 

Sorey immediately felt exponentially more embarrassed, as his verdant emerald eyes met the opposing violets of the stranger. His hair was a gentle, wispy white with tips dipped in a pale aquamarine. He was a few inches shorter than Sorey, and Sorey could not push down the thought that his head would fit so perfectly underneath his chin; how his body would fit so perfectly against his own, like two pieces of a puzzle that were designed by fate. 

Sorey shivered and shook those ridiculous, yet persistent, thoughts away as his mouth opened for a retort. He merely shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. He couldn’t help the slight upturn of his own lips in amusement. “Well you got your own Christmas concert out of it, didn’t you?” he teased. 

The great lords were clearly on his side, as he caught the slight flush that crossed the other boy’s pale skin. The other boy merely turned his head to the side in response, a slight upturn of his nose and his lips pressed firmly into a pout. He crossed his arms in response for added measure.

So cute. 

“It could have been worst,” the boy said. Sorey only grinned in response, his shoulders shrugging in exaggeration. 

“So, that aside, how can I help you?” Sorey inquired as he paced to the sink to wash his hands. 

“Aren’t you on break?” the other asked, his violet eyes skimming the menu on the wall. 

Sorey hummed in response, and grabbed a cup and pen to receive the order. 

“It’s fine!” He chirped. “So what can I get you?”

The other boy pursed his lips as he tapped his finger to his mouth in thought. “Hm, how about a small soymilk latte?”

“And your name?”

Sorey never felt his heart race so much before. He knew he did not really need this customer’s name for his cup, since he was the only person in the shop. 

The sound blood pounding and roaring in his ears almost muted out the response that was given to him.

“Mikleo.”

“Mikleo,” he repeated. “I’m Sorey. Nice to meet you,” he said, his voice cracking a little too much for his liking. 

“Nice to meet you too, Sorey.”

Sorey felt his face warm up instantly, and he quickly paced to the espresso machine so he could make the drink for the angel that decided to grace his presence on this cold, lonely December day. However, he couldn’t find himself to try to fight the smile that crept up on his face as he began to write on the cup. He grabbed the needed materials to make the drink, and he got to work.

Sorey made the stupid choice of tipping his head slightly to view Mikleo’s visage as he began to steam the milk needed for his drink. His eyes saw the gentle smile that was splayed across his lips, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it, and moments later violets met emeralds in surprise. Knowing he had been caught, Sorey just laughed sheepishly and brought his gaze back to the milk he was steaming. 

“I’m sorry that you have to work today,” Mikleo said. “Even on Christmas. That must be hard.”

Sorey just smiled cheekily and shrugged his shoulders in response. “It’s not that bad,” he began to explain as he started to make the espresso needed for the drink. “I get to meet and talk to a lot of people, and it usually isn’t too busy.” 

Mikleo hummed in acknowledgement, his voice sounding small. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying it, at least.” Sorey flickered his gaze to Mikleo once more, and he saw the hint of something in his eyes that did not settle well with him, and he saw the way Mikleo’s eyes fluttered downwards. He didn’t miss the way his lips pursed slightly; the slight downturn of lips. Sorey knew what that look was. 

Loneliness. 

Sorey frowned as he poured the espresso into the cup. 

“I’m surprised I’ve never seen you before,” he admitted. “You’re hard to miss,” Sorey said simply. He quickly snapped his mouth shut at his confession, prickling heat traveling up his neck and face. Sorey internally groaned at himself for his lack of tact. 

Sorey eyed Mikleo warily, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Mikleo was sporting his own blush, and it was much more evident on his paler tone. Sorey couldn’t help but revel in satisfaction at the flush that immediately took over the paler boy’s cheeks, and the way that Mikleo shifted his gaze to the side in order to avoid his own. Sorey could not hide the Cheshire grin that splayed across his lips in satisfaction; nor could he ignore the light, pleasant fluttering that formed in his core. 

Sorey finished the latte for Mikleo, placing it on the counter; fingers still curled gently around the cup. He was surprised to feel a sudden softness and warmth grazing his fingers. He blinked in confusion. Moments later, his face flushed immediately the realization that Mikleo’s pale, slender digits were gently resting on his larger, tanned ones. He felt himself shiver at the shocks that reverberated through his body at their brief contact.

He quickly pulled his hand away as quickly as he felt the touch. His skin burned, stinging at the feeling of the imprint of Mikleo’s touch on his skin. 

He wondered how it would feel to have the spaces between his digits filled with Mikleo’s own. 

Sorey did not have the courage to see the look on Mikleo’s own face, so he just kept his gaze to the floor. He turned his back to Mikleo and sighed inwardly, using this moment to calm himself. 

Sorey realized he would have to face him sooner rather than later, especially since he was on the clock and Mikleo was a customer. He turned himself around, and faced Mikleo, and squinted at a oh-so common book that was being held firmly at his side. 

Sorey couldn’t help but burst in excitement at the potential at what that tome could be.

“Is that…” he began, feeling himself bouncing lightly on the tips of his toes. “Is that the Celestial Record?” . 

Sorey saw many emotions flicker on Mikleo’s countenance, ranging from confusion- to surprise- bewilderment- and lastly: satisfaction. A grin crafted itself on Mikleo’s lips, and Sorey noticed how he tried to hide it with a cover of his hand.

“You know of it?" Mikleo questioned. Sorey could only nod enthusiastically, as his expression began to mirror Mikleo’s own. A grin quickly splayed crossed his mouth, and he could only feel warmth blossom in his chest in anticipation. “What are your opinions on the Age of Chaos?” he questioned. He swore if his grin got any bigger, that his face would split into two. 

Much to Sorey’s pleasure, he was met with a smirk as well, and this time Mikleo didn’t even bother to hide it. His eyes were sparkling, and in that moment Sorey was so glad that he made a huge fool of himself in front of this stranger. He couldn’t help but think that maybe, for once, his Christmas wish has come true.

Sorey was never the type to regret any actions he’s ever made, but he could not help but feel nervous when he finally had the audacity to ask Mikleo if he wanted to stay with him for his lunch break. Sorey did not even bother to contain the smile that blossomed on his mouth when Mikleo said yes. 

Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so lonely after all.

 

\--

 

Sorey’s lunch break came and gone quickly, and he could not help but feel the twang of disappointment at the knowledge that MIkleo would be leaving him soon. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of customers approaching towards the front door. He frowned when he noticed Mikleo beginning to gather his things, and he knew that, even in that short amount of time, Mikleo was somebody that he needed in his life. His chest warmed when he remembered how their conversation flowed so naturally; their bantering and constant debates making Sorey feel so alive and invigorated. Their competitiveness with one another made a fire burn in Sorey that he had never felt before with anybody else, and it never made Sorey yearn for more as much as he did now. That persistent loneliness that gnawed at Sorey’s being seemed to have lightened, and Sorey knew that meeting someone as his equal was the cause.

He needed to act quickly, or else he would regret it.

Mikleo’s figure began to retreat to the front of the coffee shop. Sorey, in a light jog, met Mikleo by the door. Mikleo’s hand had already found its way to the door handle, the door already fully ajar with Mikleo’s body standing underneath the doorway . Sorey’s hand reached over to cup Mikleo’s, however he pulled away as soon as he realized what he had almost done.

Amethyst eyes watched emerald expectantly, and Sorey never found it harder to find the words to say, even though he had so many of them at his disposal. Sorey swallowed deeply, his gaze falling down to the floor as he tried to decide his next action. Sorey's eyes zero'd in on the bushel of mistletoe that dangled above them.

Did this have the possibility to ruin everything? Definitely. Was Sorey the type to mull over and regret his decisions? Definitely not.

So he decided what he wanted to, consequences be damned. 

However, Sorey’s thoughts were cut short as he felt something warm and soft press against his cheek. His eyes quickly opened and he saw Mikleo standing closely to him, his eyes casted downwards and his cheeks stained a deep red. Sorey’s hand found its’ way to his own cheek, his own eyes widening and heart pounding at the realization at what had just happened.

“Merry Christmas and happy holidays, Sorey,” he said, his voice small and shy. His embarrassment was palpable, and the flush on his face only got deeper. Sorey still struggled to find the words to say to him, so he responded the best way he knew how: through actions. 

He felt his hand quiver as he reached forward. His finger hooked lightly under Mikleo’s chin and tilted it upwards, revelling in the feeling of how soft the other boy was. He brought his mouth closer to Mikleo’s own. He felt the warmth of Mikleo’s breath lightly ghosting over his lips, and he closed the distance between them more and more. However, he was surprised to feel Mikleo’s lips meet his own first. Sorey merely chuckled to himself, “oh, of course”, and allowed himself to close his eyes as their lips continued to meet. The hand that was underneath Mikleo’s chin fell to the side, and Sorey felt his legs threaten to collapse underneath him as he submitted himself to the kiss. His free hand found it’s wall to the small of Mikleo’s back, and pushed him closer to him. Sorey craved the warmth, he craved the feeling of Mikleo’s smaller frame pressed firmly against his own. Before Sorey was able to swipe his tongue against the plush skin of Mikleo’s lower lip, Mikleo pulled away, and Sorey couldn’t help but laugh. A pout formed on Mikleo’s lips, and Sorey could only shake his head in amusement. 

“I guess that means you win this time?” Sorey conceded. He watched Mikleo’s pout transform into a crafty, cheshire grin. “That makes it 2 to 0,” Mikleo teased. “You better step it up.”

“Is that a challenge?” Sorey questioned. 

Mikleo raised himself onto his tiptoes and pecked Sorey on the cheek once more. “What do you think?” he teased. Sorey shook his head, a chuckle falling from his lips. “I guess I have a lot of catching up to do.” 

Sorey watched as Mikleo finally exited the shop. “And Sorey?” Mikleo called out. Sorey cocked his head to the side in question. “Thank you,” he said, bringing his coffee cup up in the air as a toast. 

Sorey smiled softly as he saw the message he wrote on the coffee cup being displayed to him. “No, Mikleo. Thank you.”


End file.
